Graduation Day
by Cassie Lupus
Summary: Someone hasn't graduated this year at Domino High, so someone offers to tutor hjim... but he starts to fall for her. Meanwhile his friends are dropping off like flies off on their own lives.... can he survive the next Graduation Day? (YugiXTea, JoeyXMai)


**Dedicated to**: anyone leaving school this year, and the year 11s and 13s in my school. BYE BYE, we'll miss ya.

oh.... and those doing GCSE's this year too, and the best of luck to my brother.  
  
**A/N:** I came up with idea in assembly, please r/r it...  
  
**=Graduation=**  
  
"It's taken us forever ta get through da years, ah guys?" The tall blonde boy laughed as the group made thier way to school.  
  
"Yes it has, and finally it's our last day." Teá smiled, good naturedly. The blonde boy looked down at his friend, who had a large Egyptian Arctifact round his neck.  
  
"Ya alright, Yug'? Ya quieter than usual." The boy looked up.  
  
"I'm alright, thanks Joey, I was just thinking about the times we had at Domino."  
  
"Yeah, all dat bloody homework." The group laughed,   
  
"And the detentions." Tristan added.  
  
"And the skiving." Teá said, sheepishly.  
  
The group turned quiet as they entered the school.  
  
Today they left Domino High, after many years there. Yugi Motou, Joseph Wheeler, Teá Gardner and Tristan Taylor were making their way to the last day at that school ever.   
  
Waiting for them at the School gates was Ryou Bakura, the transfere student from England. Sitting alone on a bench a few feet away was Seto Kaiba, the cold CEO of KaibaCorp.  
  
"Good Morning," Ryou greeted his friends, his Millennium ring was hidden from public view but his friends knew he was wearing it. After all, it was Bakura's last day too. Yugi looked down at his own Millennium Item.  
  
It had brang him a lot of luck, and a lot of danger mixed in. But overall, his life was now for the better and he had friends that really cared for his welfare.  
  
As they entered the large hall they heard music blaring, loud unteeny bopper music. Graduating made them all feel better.  
  
Shouting loud orders at helpers was Duke Devlin, he was again adjusting the music volume.   
  
"Why on earth did Ms. Kushi make **ME** of all people organise this damn leaving party?" Duke asked, flopping down in a chair, he looked very tired.  
  
"Ya been overworked, man." Joey commented, as if Duke needed telling.  
  
"I was up all night yesterday deciding what bloody music to have." He flung a CD case at them, "And now they're asking us to get_ dates_ for the prom."   
  
Teá frowned at the worn out raven haired boy.  
  
"I didn't know there was to be a prom."   
  
"Yeah, there is, but you can have people from a lower grade if you have too." Duke smiled. "I was thinking of taking Serenity." He finished, waiting for Joey to attack him.  
  
"I'm taking, Seren!" Tristan shouted, starting towards Duke.  
  
"Hold it, no ones takin' ma Sis anywhere tonight." Joey said, grabbing Tristan, "She wouldn't go anywhere with ya bakas anyway."   
  
"Speak for yourself, Wheeler, if Serenity wants to come with me she can."   
  
'Who will I go with?' Teá thought, 'Maybe Yugi or Ryou.....'  
  
"Take your seats, guys, the graduating ceremony is about to begin." Ms. Kushi said, fixing some chairs in the room.  
  
Duke rolled his eye's at the teacher and looked through the right CD to play. Teá dragged the argueing Joey and Tristan to a seat at the front followed by Yugi and Ryou.   
  
They watched as their grade filed in, some were starting to get teary eyed already.   
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome to...... the last day of your life at Domino high." Yugi heard a few girls behind him burst into tears, hugging each other.   
  
Ms. Kushi continued as Duke and another girl brang up the Diplomas behind her.  
  
"Oops," the brown haired girl laughed, she dropped half the Diplomas on Duke's foot.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." He whispered, picking them up. "Hey look, I graduated." He showed her a Diploma with his name on it.  
  
"Duke Devlin...?" She whispered as they went to sit down, "Your Duke Devlin?" He nodded at her and flicked his hair. She giggled as Ms. Kushi reached for the first Diploma.  
  
"Abbot, Georgina." she called, the girl beside Duke stood up in her Graduation clothes. She walked to the front and shook hands with Ms. Kushi, the principal of Domino High.  
  
"Well done Ms. Abbot." Ms. Kushi congratulated her.   
  
"Bakura, Ryou." Ryou flushed red as he went to collect the Diploma, he shook hands with Ms. Kushi.  
  
"You've done extremly well here, Ryou, well done." She told him quietly.   
  
"I couldn't of got by without the support of my friends." He spoke back to her quietly.  
  
Soon Duke heard his own name called.  
  
"Devlin, Duke!" Ms. Kushi called, Duke smiled and rushed to the stage, shaking hands quickly with the principal and taking his Diploma. Quite a few girls wolf whistled and clapped hard as he stepped off stage.   
  
The next to collect their Diploma was Teá, she was smling happily as she went to collect it.   
  
"Well done Ms. Gardner, a brilliant student." She blushed and stepped off stage to meet Ryou and Duke.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto." Seto stood up and wafted to the front, chaking hands with Ms. Kushi and standing away from the cheerful Ryou, Duke and Teá.  
  
"Come on, Kaiba, come and join us." Teá smiled, holding a drink up. Seto shook his head and leant against the wall, only coming to Teá for a drink for himself.  
  
"Motou, Yugi." Yugi ran up happily, almost tripping on his Graduation Robe.   
  
"Well done, Yugi, your one of our most loved students!" Yugi smiled, his friends cheered and clapped as he shook Ms. Kushi' hand and walked off to join his graduation friends.  
  
"Taylor, Tristan."   
  
"I hate being at da bottom of da damn regester." Joey muttered as Tristan proudly collected his Diploma.   
  
"And that is all, I must take this time to thank all our students who graduated."   
  
Joey stood up, knocking his chair over.  
  
"What about me?" He cried, Ms. Kushi shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler." Joey's face fell.  
  
"Wha-what?"   
  
"I'm honestly so sorry, Mr. Wheeler, but it looks like your staying here another year."  
  
"I-I didn't graduate?" Joey asked, stunned. Ms. Kushi looked down as Joey walked up to the stage.  
  
"Your exam results didn't meet the standards, Mr. Wheeler," Ms. Kushi clapped along with the rest as the graduating students flung their hats high in the air.   
  
Joey pushed his way out of the hall, not noticing Seto Kaiba's smirk.  
  
"Joey didn't graduate!" Yugi cried, about to run after his friend.  
  
"Leave him, Yug', he needs sometime to think about this." Tristan assured his friend.  
  
"Well guys, it's the end of an era." Teá smiled.  
  
"May our legend live on in Domino history." Duke smiled, raising his glass and clashing it with his friend's.

* * *

Joey was sitting atop a wall outside Domino High.  
  
"Hey, Joe, why aren't you inside with all your graduating mates?" A silky voice asked. Joey turned away.  
  
"Go away, Mai." he muttered.  
  
"Oh that's nice hun, thanks for the warm welcome." She sat down beside him and edged close to him.  
  
"What's the problem huns? Ya know ya can tell Mai." Joey almost smiled.  
  
"I didn't graduate." He mumbled, hoping she couldn't hear.  
  
"Oh, Joey, it's ok, darlin', I didn't graduate till I was 18 either."   
  
"But ya don't understand, I worked so hard on my exam, yet I still failed."   
  
Mai sighed, she slowly envoloped Joey in a hug, Joey broke down on her shoulder.  
  
"Ma Dad's gonna be so mad dat I ain't graduated." Mai pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with your grammer." Joey laughed and she hugged him again.  
  
"Don't wipe your eye's on me, Joseph." Joey sniffled.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, Mai." he rubbed his eye's as he heard the shout of his friend's.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi called, "You okay?" Joey nodded, Teá scotted up the other side of him and hugged him too.   
  
"It's alright, Joe, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Yeah, but Yug's off ta Egypt and I wanted ta come with him, now I have ta stay here and graduate instead."   
  
"You can always come after you Graduate, Joe, and visit during Spring Break." Joey nodded, wiping his tears so Tristan and Duke didn't see him crying.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" he asked, jumping down from the wall.  
  
"I dunno." Yugi said, walking beside his friend as they made thier way back into school. "I think he said he went to clean out his locker. Joe..... we'll always be here no matter what,"  
  
"Yeah, Joey, I'll stay here instead of going to New York for you." Teá smiled.  
  
"And I'll stay here instead of going to Egypt." Yugi added.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, mate." Tristan smiled, giving Joey a playful light punch on the shoulder. Joey smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm going nowhere, either, Joe," Mai reminded him from outside the school gates. "I'll meet ya'll here tommorow." Yugi clapped a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot Ryou was leaving for England tommorow."  
  
"We can surprise him at the prom tonight." Teá said.  
  
"Da prom!" Joey cried, "I don't have a date." He turned towards Teá who flushed.  
  
"I already agreed to go with Yugi, sorry."   
  
"Oh, crap."   
  
Suddenly Mai shouted out loud; "I'll go with you Joey, meet me here at 7:00." It was Joey's turn to blush now.  
  
"Okay, Mai, thanks." he shouted, uneasily back.

* * *

what da ya'll think??? good? bad?  
  
please r/r. 


End file.
